noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukine
Yukine '(雪音) is Yato's ''shinki and was found by the minor deity as a pure wandering spirit. When he is called by his shinki name "Sekki" (雪器), Yukine transforms into a silver katana. Appearance Yukine has bright golden-orange eyes and relatively long blond hair that extends to the the bottom of his ears. He has the form of a teenager and is shorter than both Yato and Hiyori. Upon his first summoning, Yukine wears a simple white robe and white socks. His first real set of clothes consists of a blue hoodie over a purple shirt, loose dark grey jeans, a white and teal snow cap, and light grey shoes. In Episode 05 of the anime, he changes his attire to a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a green knee-length jacket with orange inner lining and a fur-rimmed hood. In shinki form, he turns a long silver katana with the handle wrapped in white bandages. Personaility Yukine is first portrayed in the manga as being a bit cold, although in the anime his coldness is toned down. He is clearly upset and annoyed at the fact that he died, and became Yato's weapon. As a result of this and the fact that people cannot see him well, Yukine takes advantage of this and other people, stealing money, clothes, and even betraying Hiyori. Yukine though seems to feel jealous over others who are alive, upset about the fact that he is dead and cannot make friends and learn what other students do. He is also apparently afraid of the dark. Skills and Abilities *'Sekki: '''The name given to him by Yato, he transforms into a silver blade that cuts into the gloom. Yato describes the blade as being a "good form" and he is capable of cutting sharply, but depending on Yukine's mood, the blade can become sharp or dull *'Boundary Line: An ability Shinki are available to use. Using fingers, Yukine can draw a line and create a "boundary line" that prevents any gloom from coming past it, which is one of his only defensive mechanisms History Human In the anime, Yato experiences the forgotten memories of Yukine when he was human and cries in reaction to it, indicating that Yukine had a hard life before his death, although as of now, Yukine still doesn't remember. It is vaguely shown that Yukine had a family, but his mother and sister left, leaving him in the custody of his father. Although how Yukine died is currently unknown, the flashbacks may indicate that Yukine was possibly beaten and neglected by his father and later died of his injuries. From then on, Yukine wandered aimlessly as an uncorrupted spirit before being found by Yato. Shinki While fighting phantoms, Yato realized that with the absence of a Shinki, he would not be able to fight. Later though, Yato is able to retrieve Yukine, give him a name, and defeat the gloom. Yukine materializes into his human form and is given a name by Yato. Yukine realizes that he's dead, and continues to berate Yato as being a terrible owner. Yukine manages to hate Yato to the point of wanting to separate from him, asking Tenjin if he could work for him instead. Tenjin explains the actions of that would cause Yukine to become a stray, so Yukine is forced to continue to work for Yato. Yukine gives into temptation many times, the action of doing things wanted that becomes a sin (stealing for example), and the temptation hurts Yato physically, creating warts and cuts around his body. Yukine continues to steal and exploit until Yato finally collapses. Hiyori, furious at Yukine's actions, takes Yato and forces Yukine to come to Kofuku's home where they commence the punishment. Trivia *Yukine is one of the few Shinkis with a known human past. *Yukine is afraid of the dark, possibly because of something that happened to him in the past. *It is possible that the reason as Sekki, there are bandages on the hilt is associated with his past life. There is a single frame in Yukine's memories where an arm is seen with bandages all over the place. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinki